


communication skills

by Ueberlebensunfaehig



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Confused Hasegawa Langa, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hasegawa Langa - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Post Episode 9, Sad Kyan Reki, Tears, kyan reki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ueberlebensunfaehig/pseuds/Ueberlebensunfaehig
Summary: Langa decides to search for Reki after he left "S" and finds him crying so he wants to finally make up with him.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167





	communication skills

“No, he has red hair and was wearing a green jacket. Did you really not see him? He is not on the premises so he must have left. Please, you have to tell me,” Langa said looking at the guard his broken skateboard in his hands.

“I think you mean the one that left his pin here a few minutes ago. Yes, he left the area”, the guard finally said and Langa’s eyes flew open.

Reki had given his pin from S away when he was the one that told him how great this place was? Why? Langa didn’t understand at all, “Thanks for the answer.”

He ran off after that. Where could Reki be? At home? No probably not. He could be at the shop or even just outside somewhere. He should check the shop first and after that, if Reki wasn’t there he should check his home.

When he arrived at the shop all the lights were out and the door was closed. He wasn’t here. Langa grew worried. This was his safe space. He loves working on decks and he always went here when he wasn’t feeling well. He checked the back of the shop just to be sure but he wasn’t there either so he was leaving to see if Reki was at home.

“I’m sorry, Langa. Reki hasn’t come home yet. Did something happen?”, his mom said when he asked her if Reki was home after he arrived.

“Don’t worry. I just kind of lost him while skating. I thought he maybe could be here”, he lied, knowing Reki didn’t tell his mom about their fight. He never really talked to his family so Reki would definitely prefer them to not know about this.

He left the house and kept on looking around after apologizing to Reki’s mom for coming to their house so late at night.

Where could Reki be?

Langa’s gut feeling grew more worried by every minute that passed.

Maybe he was at the skatepark? This was Langa’s last guess.

Reki sat on top of one of the ramps, his face in his hands. He has not noticed Langa arriving yet. The sight of his best friend sobbing alone in the middle of the night in an empty skater park broke Langa’s heart. He never wanted to see this carefree, happy, shining boy in such a condition. He was the one that could smile brighter than the sun. He was the one that always found something to smile about no matter how shitty the situation was but this sight made the tears rise up in Langa’s eyes as well.

“Reki!”, he sobbed out.

Reki looked up trying to wipe his tears away, “What do you want?” His voice gave everything he tried to cover up away. He was a wrack.

“Reki, please stop crying, please.” It wasn’t really convincing since Langa sobbed just as much as Reki did. Langa’s words just made Reki’s sobbing worse and the sound gave Langa chills. His whole body tensed up with a weird mixture of shock and sadness.

“Skating isn’t fun anymore”, both of them said at the same time after a few seconds of silence and they looked at each other with shock in their eyes afterwards.

“What do you mean? You introduced me to it, Reki. It’s your thing. You can’t just say something like that. It is your passion!”, Langa screamed. He never felt so angry. What, or rather who on earth could take away the passion to skate from Reki?

“No, Langa, what the hell makes you think that skating is not fun anymore. You are better than Miya. Better than Shadow. Even better than Joe. You got what you wanted, didn’t you? You are the best now so why does it not satisfy you?”, another sob left the Red-heads mouth before he could keep talking, “Ah yeah, you want to go against ADAM right? Win in an actual competition against him, yeah, of course, you do.”

“That’s not true!”, Langa yelled. His tears were falling uncontrolled to the ground, “It’s not true at all. I thought that what gave me goosebumps about skating was the thrill of going against someone better than me but I found out that it’s not what made skating special for me. It’s you Reki. Knowing that you are there. Right beside me, next to me, skating with me. It gave me goosebumps and my heart started racing so fast because you were there.”

He dropped his board to the ground and walked towards the platform on which Reki sat, just staring at him in disbelieve.

“It’s broken”, Reki noticed. His voice was still trembling.

The other boy turned his head to the ground, “I am sorry. I broke the board you made me, just for me. I didn’t want it to break. But Joe said you could fix it. He said you would do it!” His voice was hopeful, almost happy.

“This can’t be fixed. This is a call for a trashcan, Langa”, Reki shot back bitterly still looking at the board not daring to look into Langa’s face.

Langa stayed silent. The board could not be fixed? At all?

“I also want to skate next to you. I really do. But I can’t. You got so good at it in such a short time and seeing you improve more and more… made me start to compare myself to you and others. I was so frustrated about not being as good as you or even better. And seeing you skate at S just makes it worse. But it is my own fault for introducing you to my hobby and my passion. I guess I should have seen it coming way before, Langa. I can’t reach you anymore. You and the others are too far ahead and even if I try hard and try to improve you just keep getting away from me more and more. I just wish it could be just us skating again, no competition and no comparing anymore. I just… I just wish I was good enough but Miya was right from the start. I am just a slime that is not wor- “

Langa looked up in shock, “Don’t you dare finish that sentence Reki! You should have told us how you feel instead of walking away from us. I had no idea that you felt that way. If I had known all this I would have never tried to go up against ADAM. And if you are still worried about that: I won’t. I will not go up against him. It’s not what I want. What I do want is to be with you, Reki. I miss us just skating.” He took a deep breath, his tears still rolled down his face. He hated that Reki thought of himself in such a self-conscious way. He hated that he thought he wasn’t good enough.

“I want us to be together, skating together, talking together, being together like we were before, Reki. I won’t lose you to such a stupid hobby. I won’t lose you because I was too dumb to see how you actually felt. I am terribly sorry for not seeing how you felt. I was a shitty friend.”

Both of the boys were crying now. The only thing to hear besides their chocked sobs were the trees around them.

“Langa, I also should have said something. It’s not all your fault. I should have just asked for help instead of sulking about not being good enough. I should have accepted the fact that you started skating way before me. I should not have been so ignorant about all that.” Reki’s voice was almost inaudible.

“Langa! I want our friendship back! I want to eat lunch together on the school’s roof. I want to have sleepovers and talk about tricks we want to learn together. I want… I want to skate next to you! With you as a team. A duo. As equals. I want to hold your hand and hug you whenever I feel like it. I want us to be more than just friends, Langa! I want us to kiss and cuddle. I want to tell you that you are amazing without hiding behind a friendly façade. I want you to know how much I admire you and how much you mean to me. And I also did not want to confess to you like this, if at all. This is embarrassing”, Reki yelled. He yelled so loud his throat started to hurt and more tears fell from his eyes.

Langa stood in front of him speechless.

“I am sorry, I probably just destroyed everything even mo- “

Wet lips were pressed on Reki’s and he could not finish his sentence. His face was cupped by big cold hands. Langa’s lips tasted like salt and the kiss was actually way too messy to be called a good first kiss. Langa tilted his head to the side so their noses would not bump awkwardly against each other anymore. Reki’s hands were hovering between them until he just grabbed Langa’s shirt to pull him closer.

“Stop talking bad about yourself, Reki. Please, don’t talk like that about yourself”, Langa begged after he broke the kiss and pushed his forehead against Reki’s. 

“I will try… So, does that mean you like me back?”

Langa could cry again but this time out of happiness. A small smile was spread across his crushes face. Finally.

“So much. I am so in love with you, Reki. I thought you were the one that didn’t like me back.”

“We need to work on our communication skills, Langa”, Reki noticed and pressed another kiss, or rather a peck, on Langa’s lips.

“Yeah, definitely.”


End file.
